


Music Sounds Better with You

by KureKai_King



Series: YuuWata Week 2020 [7]
Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Café, Fate, First Meetings, M/M, Music, New Friendship, jam Session
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:19:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27061069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KureKai_King/pseuds/KureKai_King
Summary: Just when Yuuto thought he should give up on music entirely, fate brought him someone special to change his mind.
Relationships: Goryo Yuto & Master, Goryo Yuto & Matoba Wataru, Matoba Wataru & Master
Series: YuuWata Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966507
Kudos: 6





	Music Sounds Better with You

**Author's Note:**

> I thought about how these two met for the longest time as there was little to no info until some very helpful people found things~ So this is just what I had headcanoned at the time until then because I thought it was sweet.  
> So I held off on writing it and as soon as I saw the prompt for the end of YuuWata Week then I just knew this was what I had to write. So it's finally out here for you all! ^^

Yuuto sat at the counter in Submariner just like any other day. Except, this wasn’t just any other day. It had become his new normal to find himself at the little café whenever he wasn’t busy attending classes or wallowing in his sorrows at home where there were just painful reminders of what had happened with his now former friends.

The owner of the quiet little joint who Yuuto kindly had come to calling as Master gave the boy a sympathetic pat on the shoulder, “Cheer up lad, there’s plenty more opportunities to get back in the game”.

Yuuto shrugged, shaking his head, “What’s the point? Nayuta took everything from me in a single solid moment. There’s no way I’ll ever find my love for music again… I’m sorry, Master, but I just don’t see how. Reon and Kenta-san were supposed to be my friends, weren’t they? And yet they chose to run after Nayuta without a second thought or look back”.

“You have a natural gift for making friends, Yuuto-kun, so why not make more? Form a new band with them!”

“I…I don’t want to disappoint them, too with my lack of musical skill or talent…”

“Now, now, don’t you go putting yourself down and listening to that Nayuta’s cruel words. I’ve hear you play on that stage over there plenty a time and you have the willpower to go places you truly want to go! You’re out here defying against your family for a reason, so add Nayuta to that; prove them wrong about yourself, my boy”.

Yuuto frowned and propped his elbow on the counter, his palm cupping his chin as he sighed heavily. There was no point in trying, not when Nayuta’s words and the actions of his so-called friends hurt so much still. His gaze flickered sadly to his guitar leant up against the wall just behind the counter. He’d probably have to start getting things set up ready to sell it. It wasn’t any use to him anymore, after all.

Just then the bell on the door jingled and Master seemed to brighten in spirits. Yuuto looked over his shoulder cautiously - half-hoping it was Reon having changed his mind and come to find him just in the nick of time - but all he saw was a boy about his age with pale red hair and eyes that seemed to shift in colouration as he neared.

Yuuto turned back to trying to lose himself in his own mind but he couldn’t help but keep glancing from the corner of his eye as the stranger and Master started conversing.

“You look like you’ve had quite the trip, youngster,” Master said, already turning to prepare a cup and get the coffee machine started up, “Take a seat and make yourself comfy for a bit, looks like rain out there anyway”.

“It’s beginning to drizzle,” Yuuto felt his heart unexpectedly slam at the sound of such a soft-spoken and velvety voice. The redhead shrugged off what he was carrying and Yuuto huffed silently when he recognised it as a bass guitar case. “Just a simple coffee with a splash of lemon will do, thank you sir”.

Master chuckled as he set to continue preparing the order, “Say, is that an instrument with you there, lad? Do you play yourself?”

“Yes! This is just my bass. I learnt when I decided to chase after my brother since he’s in a band himself actually…maybe I can make something of myself that way. I write more than I play though”.

“Write?” Yuuto couldn’t help himself from interjecting and the boy seemed surprised he’d spoken, a light blush dusting his cheeks as he caught Yuuto’s eyes and Yuuto watched as he swallowed silently and stuffed his hands into the pockets of his jacket, dipping his head slightly.

“I, err…I-I write…song lyrics…,” he lifted his shoulders as his face reddened.

Yuuto was about to ask if he had anything on hand he could see, just to get an idea of what this boy’s writing was like - not that he truly cared, he just didn’t want to be sitting there feeling bored.

“Say, since the rain is going to be keeping you here for some time it looks like then why don’t you and Yuuto-kun here have a little jam session up on stage?” Master winked in Yuuto’s direction and he cursed himself for taking an interest. The last time he’d jammed with someone was Reon back at his apartment only a few weeks ago.

“No thanks,” he declined gruffly but the stranger just tilted his head and took a polite sip of his drink when placed before him.

“Why not? Are you sat upon some sort of high horse where you don’t think anyone off the street is good enough for you or something? Entitled much, huh?”

Yuuto’s eyes widened and he stared in shock. Had he really come across like that just from that simple decline? What this boy had just described sounded a lot like how Nayuta acted with him and that was not something he wanted to be like at all. He looked over at Master, who nodded with a knowing smile, before he turned back to the stranger.

“Alright, let’s jam then. You start and I’ll…I’ll come in later on”.

The redhead took another gentle sip of his coffee and stood, unzipping his case and removing a sparkling white bass guitar from it. He made sure it was tuned to his liking before heading over to the stage and Yuuto tentatively followed in tow.

Deep strumming began and Yuuto listened as this stranger set into a rhythm that was quickly catching his attention. He couldn’t help but lightly tap his foot upon instinct to the good beat and gripped his own guitar in his hands firmly, jumping in and adding his own swing to the setup.

They kept a good pace with each other and soon Yuuto was feeling back into his groove as he strummed along eventually breaking into a wide grin as they started giving each other playful and challenging gazes, switching their beat patterns to test and see if they could still keep in good time.

They naturally fell in sync together as if fate itself had called them to meet here.

After they were both almost exhausted from their spurts of energy, the redhead bassist held out his hand for Yuuto to shake, a cat-like smile on his face as he lightly panted, “Hey, you proved me wrong”.

“What? No way, you’re the one who proved me wrong! Sorry, I didn’t mean to come across like I did. I recently got kicked out of a band and lost some good friends due to it so I haven’t exactly been in the best of mindsets lately…,” Yuuto rubbed the back of his neck shamefully but looked up as the stranger chuckled.

“That would explain it. I don’t know why you got kicked, and you don’t ever have to tell me, but you have some pretty good skill there from what I can see and hear. You definitely know what you’re doing”.

“Perhaps the two of you could start up a new band together, hm? I was very much enjoying seeing our Yuuto-kun here back in his element!” Master called to them from his place and the two boys simply turned back to one another.

“Name’s Matoba Wataru, pleasure to meet you. So, what do you say to that idea?”

“Goryo Yuuto, and I say…let’s do it!”

With the shaking of hands, a new friendship formed there and then for Yuuto. It was a day he was never going to forget; the day he met his partner and his most trusted friend in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> In case you're unaware the actual canon is that they met at the very beginning of college and Yuuto was the one who brought Wataru to Submariner since Yuuto had found the place back in high school (if I remember that right) :)


End file.
